mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Downloadable content
A downloadable content, often abbreviated as DLC, is additional content that can be downloaded into the base game. Additional content may offer new outfits or features. The price of each downloadable content can be free or paid content. Steam DLC Paid DLC Original Soundtrack (OST) |price type=Paid |price=$4.99 USD |availability=Steam Kickstarter}} The original soundtrack is a paid content that contains music from the game. This DLC was also given to Kickstarter backers. Tracks Player Attire Package |price type=Paid |price=$3.99 USD |availability=Steam}} The Player Attire Package is a paid content that contains 8 alternative outfits for both male and female player characters. Each set matches with the 8 NPCs from the NPC Attire Package DLC. *Blue Elegance Set (Phyllis): ** ** ** *Carefree Gesture Set (Sam): ** ** ** *Charming Spirit Set (Gust): ** ** ** *Country Passion Set (Emily): ** ** ** *Innocent Memory Set (Ginger): ** ** ** *Leisure Breeze Set (Arlo): ** ** ** *Stripy Neatness Set (Mint): ** ** ** *Wandering Heart Set (Xu): ** ** ** This downloadable content requires the base game . NPC Attire Package |price type=Paid |price=$3.99 USD |availability=Steam}} The NPC Attire Package is a paid content that contains one alternative outfit for each of the 8 NPCs: * Arlo: Leisure Breeze * Emily: Country Passion * Ginger: Innocent Memory * Gust: Charming Spirit * Mint: Stripy Neatness * Phyllis: Blue Elegance * Sam: Carefree Gesture * Xu: Wandering Heart The player can change their outfits via the Social menu through a new tab called "Attires" and enable the new outfit option; the NPCs will wear the new outfits the following day. Both attires can be selected to allow for randomization each day. When choosing the new outfits, the player can opt out of showing the NPCs hat. The player can also match outfits with one of the NPCs, if they have installed the Player Attire Package DLC. This downloadable content requires the base game . Arlo outfit 1.png|Arlo Emily outfit 1.png|Emily Ginger outfit 1.png|Ginger Gust outfit 1.png|Gust Mint outfit 1.png|Mint Phyllis outfit 1.png|Phyllis Sam outfit 1.png|Sam Dr Xu outfit 1.png|Xu Free DLC Swimwear |description=It's nothing but blue skies in the town of Portia. But wait! With blue skies comes blazing suns, so why not make things a little cooler with this new Swimsuit DLC. |release=August 23, 2019 |type=Attire |platforms= |price type=Free |availability=Steam}} Swimwear is a free content available on Steam. Included in this DLC is a new set of outfit themed around swimwear attire. * * * * Once installed, the contents of the DLC are mailed to the player upon reloading. This downloadable content requires the base game . Kickstarter content Prior to the release of the game, players could back My Time at Portia through Kickstarter by pledging a certain amount of money to fund development and staffing. The higher the pledge, the more content, including real world products, were given to the player. Some of these pledge tiers included downloadable content. *'Kickstarter Rewards 1' contains one weapon ** *'Kickstarter Rewards 2' contains one weapon, a hat, and clothing set ** ** ** ** *'Kickstarter Rewards 3' contains one weapon, a hat, clothing set, and a pet ** ** ** ** ** Yoyo *'Kickstarter Rewards 4' contains one T-shirt ** Kickstarter content is exclusive to backers; players can no longer pledge to the project, nor change their pledge to get additional rewards. Console DLC The following content is currently exclusive to the PlayStation 4, Switch, and Xbox versions of the game. Housewarming Gift Set |price type=Paid |price=$3.99 USD |availability=Steam}} By pre-ordering the game prior to April 16, 2019, players could download the Housewarming Gift Set DLC to receive a thank-you letter in their mailbox with a Housewarming Gift Set attached, containing a Casual Jacket and Shredded Jeans clothing set, 5 Beef Jerky and 5 Rainbow Jam, a Winged Lion statue and a Goolo Goolo Clock, and a Coin Bag containing 500 Gols. This Housewarming Gift Set can also be bought from each console's respective online store.Housewarming Gift Set DLC on PSN store References Category:DLC